


All of us cant be normal

by Pride_Frost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Pregnant Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Frost/pseuds/Pride_Frost
Summary: Loki gets left behind, he's stuck in Jötunheimr with a king that since the first day has gotten into his bed. Learning to accept Laufeys weird obsession he finds himself in more trouble then he thought possible. If anyone would have told Loki that he would have been pregnant with his fathers child he would have laughed in their face.





	All of us cant be normal

Thor, the warriors three, Sif and Loki were just going to leave. "leave Jotunheim before Thor can throw a temper", Loki had said to them. They had come to a somewhat agreement with the Jotun king and the Asgardians were free to go back to Asgard.

Just as they were leaving the Jotun behind Thor decided to say, "Run back home, little princess." In the next moment Thor stopped in his tracks grinning to himself. Loki got out a small "Damn" before Thor had thrown his hammer at the surprised Jotun. It was a great hit, 'cause the Jotun flew across the room and landed hard against the wall. 

The next seconds Loki spent trying to get away from the center of the fight. Being a mage can sometimes be harder than being a warrior that relies on strength. Loki dodged Jotuns that ran towards him or were trying to hit him. He landed a few good hits and took down some Jotuns before he heard Thor screaming something along the lines of needing a harder challenge. Loki rolled his eyes at that and continued to fight. 

When Loki saw a Jotun start to charge right towards him he quickly made a clone of himself and jumped to the side. He made sure his clone stood next to the cliff that he had been near to. When the Jotun was right in front of his clone he made it disappear, leaving the Jotun falling down the cliff to his death.

Not long after that Loki heard Volstagg shout, "Don't let them touch you!". Loki scanned the room for him, he saw that Volstagg's arm had a little frostbite mark on it. Knowing that frostbites can end up making serious damage he was extra careful not to be touched. 

With that in mind Loki and the others continued to take down Jotun after Jotun. That was until Loki found himself charging towards a Jotun he had targeted. As he was going to land a single and final blow to the Jotun, it grabbed his armored arm. 

Instead of waiting for the frostbites he was thinking he would get, he quickly slayed the Jotun and it fell to the ground together with some pieces of Loki's armor. It had been perfect timing and the Jotun had not been able to touch his skin. Loki smirked in victory before returning to the fight.

  
  


Loki didn't hear the retreat that Sif had shouted so when he saw Thor, Sif and the warriors three leave the building he panicked. He tried to shout for them to wait but a Jotun cut him off by attacking him. Loki cursed under his breath before slaying the Jotun. Just as the Jotun fell to the ground another group of Jotuns came up to him. Loki looked towards the door that lead out and ran towards it. 

When he reached the door he felt someone grab him by the arm that was still fully armored. He panicked even more when he looked back at the big Jotun holding him in place. He watched in horror as his armor started to break under the Jotuns cold hand. Loki tried to pull his arm away but he failed over and over. Just before his skin would touch the Jotuns a deep voice stopped it. 

"Let him go." Said the voice. The Jotun holding him let go and looked at the one that had spoken, it was Laufey. 

Loki looked at the Jotun king with surprise before turning around and started to run towards the others again, then he heard Laufey almost whisper. "Only a fool would leave now when a storm is coming."

Confused by The king's words Loki looked up and noticed all the clouds painting the sky dark grey.  _ 'No wonder why it was so dark'  _ Loki thought as he slowed down, watching the sky panic -trying to keep the Bifrost out- He slowly lowered his gaze seeing Thor, Sif and the Warriors three getting sent back to Asgard by Heimdall via the Bifrost. ' _ no, NO' _ Loki's eyes went huge as he saw his only way out of Jotunheim disappear, the storm doing a 180 and leaving. 

Loki turned around again -seeing the smirk on Laufey's face- so he was facing the Jotuns. He stared at Laufey in disbelief, his eyes still wide open. 

"You damn bastard!" Loki screamed at him, Loki's dark hair falling in front of his face. Laufey chuckled, still wearing a sinister smirk, he then proceeded to give an order to the frost giant, who had almost touched Loki's skin before. Loki didn't understand what he had said,  _ 'probably their language'  _ Loki thought. 

Said frost giant, plus two more, walked up to Loki. Before Loki could completely register what was happening he had been knocked unconscious. "Bring him to my chambers, he seems easier to work with than that wreck of a thunder god." Laufey ordered to the three frost giants that were standing with the unconscious god. Loki's black hair was a mess at the moment, and yet Laufey couldn't stop looking at it. It suited Loki's personality, messed up but still flawless. 

  
  
  
  
  


The doft of mint and snow filled Loki’s nose, surprising him since he didn’t remembered ever waking up to the scent before. His eyelids felt heavy, very heavy, so heavy that he kept them closed. Groaning Loki realised that he was laying on something soft, warm fur-like things. His hands wandered around until they met something cold, he quickly pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. Next to him, on the soft furs of creatures he didn’t know, laid Laufey king in all his glory. Loki squeaked and jumped away from the sleeping form, falling off the bed with a  _ THUD.  _ The sound woke the sleeping king up and he looked over at where the god should have laid.

Laufey had not planned on falling asleep and he shuddered at the thought of the opportunity he just gave the godling. If Loki hadn’t woken him up, there’s a chance he never would have. 

Laying his worries aside Laufey crawled over the bed to sit on the edge, watching the fallen god with a raised eyebrow.

“Is this normally how you wake up, godling?” 


End file.
